<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Code by bbangya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060828">Broken Code</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbangya/pseuds/bbangya'>bbangya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All kinds of sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, And God please forgive me for I have sinned, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, But he is still a Ray of Sunshine, But still shameless, F/M, God help these poor children, Haikyuu Crossover, Kirishima Eijirou is Bad at Feelings, LET THERE BE SMUT, Love Triangles, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Quirkless, Sorry Not Sorry, Uraraka Ochako is Bad at Feelings, and then they had sex, angst angst angst, but he said, everyone is bad at feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbangya/pseuds/bbangya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Good boy Eijirou, the prince charming of his school, and bad boy Katsuki, who just likes to fuck around. They get entangled in a game and the winning prize happens to be Ochako.</p><p>*No need to watch Haikyuu to enjoy this but it’d be more fun imo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Kirishima Eijirou/Uraraka Ochako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let’s start on a fluffier note</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are many things to remember about our time during our college days. Whether it’d be lying on the courtyard, bathing under the broad sun to get your last-minute golden skin; before red and orange stained leaves rain down on the note of Summer’s closing curtain as the Autumn breeze flips through the last couple pages to skim for the first midterm of the trimester. Or when you chug down a pint of beer to its last dreg so you can burn every bit of its recalling souvenir after bombing the said exam. There is no what you call a middle in the course of scavenging for the last moment of youth’s prosperity before being thrown into the wolves of the adult world. But in the depth of every graduate’s memories, there is at least one keepsake they take home as a personal relic before walking across the podium.</p><p>And that is, indeed, the fantasy of your unrequited crush on an upperclassman. It isn’t a big moment per se. If anything, it’s merely something a close group of girl pals giggle off in their pjs during their monthly dorm slumber party. But on the other hand, it does give them a nice packaged list of your future husband’s qualities to run through and check off of.</p><p>And if there is anyone that comes to mind of the current student body in Yuuei College that even remotely ticks off almost all the incredibly long string of items in this particular list, it’s Kirishima Eijirou. Eijirou, a geology major, the student council’s president of his major department, an RA, and the captain of the school’s intramural volleyball club, was everyone’s senior crush.</p><p>A senior crush who had at least once left his breath in every students’, boys and girls, reverie, or someone who they would at the very least remember his family name after graduating 20 years- a talk of the reunion. Yes, he was extremely good looking, tall, luxurious body with fiery red hair that stood out like a sore thumb, and a scar on his right lid that would look intimidating on anybody but himself. However, that of course wasn’t the only starstruck quality his fellow peers were swooning over.</p><p>He was nice. He wasn’t just nice. He was ‘I am very nice’ tattooed on his forehead kind of nice. He was kind, humble, caring, and compassionate enough for people to joke his first words were a ‘thank you’ to his mom.</p><p>A born to be a ray of sunshine he was. And if you didn’t have a crush on him, he was either your role model or you were just a jealous hater because everyone could admit that he was the most supportive senior out there.</p><p>Still not getting the idea of his big deal? Let’s just make this more simple and clear and say you not getting his appeal was like saying you hate dogs because, come on, who hates dogs?</p><p>And to say he was popular among the underclassmen was an understatement for someone like Eijirou. His admirers would say the size of his heart was twice the size of everyone else’s. Sacrifices weren’t just something he was afraid of. Ever since he was young, he proudly took charge in his usual motto ‘sharing is caring’ like it was ingrained in his soul.</p><p>One time, when he saw his preschool classmate drop her cookie on the floor, he offered his teary-eyed companion his own. And another time, he and his cousin waited weeks for the latest edition of Crimson Riot figurine, but when there was only one left at the store, he opted to buy a toy firetruck instead, happily cheering that he’d always wanted one.</p><p>His words stayed true till this day. If others didn’t want to clean up the boards after class, he would be the first one to volunteer. Because if others were happy, then he was happy. Sure, he wasn’t perfect. He did have his selfish moments and it felt nowhere near good when others took what he wanted, but even so, Eijirou just didn’t have the heart to fight others when he could spend that time to enjoy and share the happiness together. Others thought his mindset was too sweet, but to him, this attitude was the most obvious thing to do. And he played that attitude for his role as the volleyball club captain a little too well as it was easier to count the times he didn’t buy drinks for all the members after practice.</p><p>Under the scorching sun, Eijirou let the ball bounce on his sculpted arms, and a wave of sighs bristled from the bleachers near the court. Hagakure, Jirou, and Ochako were lounging on the metal seats to more or less study their teammates and only naturally, they were enjoying the view as well. Eijirou then jumped and spiked the ball to the ground before it passed to his side of the net with his ever so powerful, rippling muscles of his arm. And oh how Ochako wished she was wrapped around with those arms, dangle on them if he let her. He could even strangle her at this point, and she would still be turned on.</p><p>“He is just sooo hot,” Hagakure stretched her words as she leaned forward to cradle her chin on her palms.</p><p>Ochako hummed in agreement. “Mhm, whoever marries him probably saved a country in her past life.”</p><p>“Not just a country, the whole world!” Hagakure exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.</p><p>“Didn’t he date Michimiya-senpai last year?”</p><p>“No way? THE Michimiya from the women’s team?”</p><p>“Ya, but I heard she cheated on him.”</p><p>“Hold up, she doesn’t look the type?” Hagakure straightened her spine. “Why would anyone do something like that?”</p><p>“I have no clue, but I heard he forgave her anyways.”</p><p>“We don’t deserve him,” Hagakure wiped away her fake tears.</p><p>“None of us do.”</p><p>“No, I’m pretty sure that was the junior he dated when he was a freshman,” Jirou chimed in to correct, and both Ochako and Hagakure sighed simultaneously in defeat. A junior huh? Another pillar that made them look even smaller. “I really don’t get his appeal,” Jirou scoffed, rolling her eyes at her two friends.</p><p>“Oh girl please, you’re just saying that because you have your eyes on the blondie,” Hagakure pointed at the lightning-haired boy with a streak of black highlight.</p><p>“That’s not true!” Jirou rebuffed, pink dusts singeing on her cheeks.</p><p>“Alright, next match! We’ll start with Denki, Kozume, Aoyama, Tokage and Uraraka in my team. And Kendou, Hanta, Chikara, Yaoyorozu, Yamaguchi, and Monoma in team blue!” shouted from the distance was the primary subject of their conversation.</p><p>“Good luck, Ochako!” cheered Hagakure, pumping her fist in the air, and Ochako’s head turned over her shoulder to return a shy smile before jogging to the field.</p><p>Joining the volleyball club wasn’t something Ochako had planned when she first entered college. Sports weren’t really her thing, so surely neither was volleyball. The only times she touched on the subject were when she occasionally played dodgeball with her neighborhood kids she was babysitting. Besides playing monkey in the middle with her family during their vacation at the beach, volleyball was pretty much a foreign matter for Ochako.</p><p>So throughout her freshman year, she slacked off. She just studied and went about her business doing her usual things, alternating between watching cat videos and baking sweets. It was just her way of life. Don’t judge. But clearly her freshman roommate disapproved. Yachi had to whack her head with her pillow until she finally got to her senses and nagged her way into dragging Ochako in their sophomore year to join the volleyball club.</p><p>And truthfully, she liked it, no, she loved it. It wasn’t too serious and intense like the official team, a casual environment where people who weren’t committed enough to deem professional could play as a hobby, and it was an easy escape to keep her mind off of things. When the ball peered from the sky to land on her arms, all her focus was only on the rotating object, nothing else. No schoolwork, no cranky boss and customers in her part-time job, and absolutely no stresses on paying off her tuition. So, it wasn’t a bad idea to stay. Not to mention, seeing Eijirou every week was definitely a plus. He was the one who encouraged her to continue actually. Trotting along on his white horse like a knight in shiny armor as he told her not to worry about the dues. He was just so nice to her, but he was like that with everyone. And so that was how Ochako started her new journey as a member of the volleyball club.</p><p>The game started with Tokage’s serve and Sero receiving it perfectly with his lanky arms, passing the ball to Yaoyorozu, who then set the ball for Kendou to smash it down, finishing with team blue earning the first point. The first point usually set the mood of the game, but team red didn’t back down and came back harder to win the second point. Kaminari, who carried the role as the libero, skidded across in lightning speed and kneed the ground to dig the vice captain’s, Ennoshita’s straight hit as a cloud of dust tailed behind.</p><p>“Heads up!” yelled Eijirou, setting the ball to Ochako. Ochako then followed the steps of a spiker: eyes on the ball, arms back, bend knee, swing arms up, jump, elbow back, whip your dominant hand and swing hard, snapping your wrist with contact. She jumped high like she was weightless, but the spike wasn’t as strong as she had hoped as Monoma was able to retrieve without any trouble. A pang of disappointment shot through her nerves, but Eijirou shouted back with a “Nice try!” and she nodded in determination.</p><p>The ball returned to team red’s side of the court, passing from Aoyama to Kozume, who deceivingly tricked his opponents with a setter dump, earning the next point for his team.</p><p>“Oui!” cheered Aoyama.</p><p>Couple points later, it was Ochako’s turn to serve. If everyone had a weakness, surely Ochako had one, too, and unfortunately, serving was hers. She tossed the ball in the air, spinning over the stream of sunlight, and hit the ball with the heel of her hand, only for it to bounce off the edge of the net.</p><p>“It’s okay! Try again!” Eijirou encouraged. Feeling more confident by his words and exhaling a deep breath, Ochako attempted again and this time the ball barely made it over, and the rest of her teammates sighed in relief.</p><p>“Left!” Kendou called for a set. Monoma nodded and set the ball toward her direction, but Kaminari and Tokage jumped side by side in sync to block her spike. Yaoyorozou last minute sprawled the oncoming ball, which twirled back to her enemy’s territory.</p><p>“Chance ball!” Kaminari cried out before Eijirou responded with “Got it!” and hit the falling sphere. Ennoshita dove as a defense with an outstretched forearm but barely missed as the speeding ball made its contact with the ground. Small cheers, mostly from Hagakure herself, erupted from the bleacher.</p><p>One rotation later, time came back for Ochako to serve again with a tie against the blue team. She gulped down her nerves before she flung the ball up and swung her arm at the drop, but today it stubbornly decided not to go along with her plan and had a taunting goal of its own to instead hit the back of Eijirou’s head.</p><p>Ochako yelped with obvious regret before he walked over and reassured her, “You’re fine,” and handed the ball back to her smiling while rubbing his crown.</p><p>Ochako mouthed her apology when she sheepishly reached out to take it with both of her hands, and before returning back to his place, Eijirou gave her a thumbs up and cheered her on with “You got this.”</p><p>Doing a little dance in her spot on the outskirt of the court as she shuffled her legs back into position, Ochako muttered under her breath, “You can do this Ochako,” and bit her bottom lip before throwing her hand overhead.</p><p>But her next effort was embarrassingly no better as the ball was relentless to follow her command and, without any mercy, mockingly settled down on the ground instead. Watching Tokage slap her forehead, Ochako's gut clenched as she laughed nervously at her teammates. She couldn’t even dare to meet Eijirou’s eyes after that poor excuse for an attempt at serving.</p><p>And to add fuel to her humiliation, Yamaguchi performed the next serve perfectly with his ever so famous float serve, throwing her teammates off balance and finishing the game with his team winning.</p><p>---</p><p>Ochako leaned her back against the school gym’s wall to cool off under its shade. Fatigue mixed with sour feeling clouded in her head as she gnawed at the sprout of her water bottle. She endlessly repeated her defeated sigh until a hand perched on her shoulder.</p><p>“Kiri-senpai!” Ochako perked up.</p><p>“Yo!” Eijirou greeted with his ever so sparkly smile that never had a moment to lose its light. “You okay?” he asked in a softer voice, back leaning next to hers on the wall.</p><p>“Haha ya.” Not really, but she wasn’t going to burden him with her sorrow. Her answer was rather fruitless though as worry didn’t leave his eyes, as if he was able to hear a pout in her voice. So she decided to change the subject. “Sorry about your head earlier.”</p><p>“It’s all good,” he bumped his elbow on her arm. “It’s about time my brain cells needed some sacrificing,” he knocked on his head to top off his joke.</p><p>Ochako chuckled at his humorous effort to reassure her before she unknowingly released one of her dreadful sighs again. “I really need to work on my serving.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, you’ll get there,” he gently ruffled her hair. “It just takes practice.”</p><p>She giggled at his gesture, pleasantly surprised to be tranquilized from the sweet aroma of his sweat. “I know, but I wish it didn’t take so long.”</p><p>“I think you’re already getting better,” he praised. “Just give it time and you’ll be our ace in no time!”</p><p>Ochako rolled her eyes at his ridiculous forecast. “Easy for you to say. You’re amazing at just about everything!”</p><p>“Ay~ don’t say that.”</p><p>“It’s true though! You’re athletic, smart, and funny. Everyone loves you!“ she rambled on before her eyes caught the flush on his cheeks. Oh no she got way too ahead of herself. “I mean-! What I meant to say is-“ she stammered while waving her hands frantically to get in the right words, but only failing miserably to save herself. “Others would agree-“</p><p>Then a chatter approached around the corner of the building, familiar voices reaching their ears. Ochako turned to poke her head out from the side and caught a glimpse of Tokage and Monoma walking into her view.</p><p>“It’s Tokage-san and Monoma-kun!” she told Eijirou, facing him.</p><p>“Oh, let’s go say hi,” he said, starting his steps to walk past her.</p><p>“Our team could have won if we didn’t lose that point!” shouted an aggravated voice, and Eijirou froze on his mid-step. “It’s been what, two months? You would think she’d be decent by now,” the same voice continued in frustration.</p><p>“She probably thought volleyball was some child’s play,” the other voice scoffed.</p><p>Eijirou face scrunched and restarted his steps before a small hand was placed on his chest. Ochako shook her head at him with her lips drawn into a line.</p><p>“Why is she even in this club if you don’t know how to serve?” Tokage asked rhetorically to her blonde friend.</p><p>“Right? If you’re going to join a volleyball club, you should know the basic skills.”</p><p>“Jesus fucking Christ, it’s not some rocket science.”</p><p>Ochako looked down to stare at her shoelaces to distract herself. It was time like this she really wished the clock moved faster. She was honestly more bothered by the fact that Eijirou had to listen to the whole thing than the gossip about her because she knew, in truth, they were right.</p><p>She puffed up her cheeks and twiddled her thumbs before the noises started to muffle and warmth spread over her ears. She looked up and saw that Eijirou had extended his arms to cover them. But the pressure was so gentle she still heard a gist of everything in their conversation.</p><p>“I don’t get why Kirishima senpai just lets her get away with it.”</p><p>“We all know why. He’s just too stupidly nice.”</p><p>Eijirou pouted as the subject of their gossip shifted to his direction. Ochako silently giggled and reached her hands up to cover his own as well. His eyes darted into hers in shock, but his face softened a moment later. And they stayed still just like that until the buzz of the noise faded as the voices drifted farther into the distance.</p><p>Ochako freed his ears first, “Sorry, my fault you had to listen to that.”</p><p>He cleared his throat, “I don’t think everyone agrees that I’m smart.” He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Hey, don’t listen to them. I bet they’re just-“</p><p>“It’s okay! I’m fine,” she interjected as she waved her hand off. “I mean they’re not wrong, and you were right. I just need to work and practice harder.” She pumped her fist up and showed him her best toothy grin.</p><p>He relaxed his shoulders and offered his fist. “You got it,” he said softly with a smile, and Ochako lightly tapped her knuckles against his.</p><p>---</p><p>Eijirou stepped out of the locker room with damp hair skirting from his shower. He was sure everyone had left after the clean-up, but there were squeaks and thumps echoing in the gym. He followed the reverberating sound until he reached the gym’s entrance and saw Ochako huffing and puffing as she swung her arm overhead to send the ball to the other side.</p><p>“Uraraka?” he called out as he neared her.</p><p>“Senpai! I didn’t know you were still here,” she startled before looking at him with a guilty smile.</p><p>His lips curled into a forgiving one as he placed his hands on his hips. “How’s the practice going future ace?”</p><p>She chuckled at the nickname. “It’s going okay. I’m still missing some shots though.”</p><p>Eijirou hummed and picked up a ball from the cart, narrowing his eyes in thought, “The key is to keep your wrist tight and lead with your palm.” He threw and smacked one easily over the net.</p><p>“Like this?” She tried to follow his direction, only to butcher it miserably and puff her cheeks at the failure.</p><p>He shook his head. “Try again.”</p><p>She grabbed another ball from the cart and fixed into her usual position, fingers awkwardly fumbling under the orb as they prepared to toss.</p><p>“Freeze.” She froze as he commanded. “Don’t arch your back like that,” he instructed, patting her shoulder blade.</p><p>“Lift this elbow higher,” he placed his hand over her right elbow, and she wished they weren’t so ashy. “And bend this one only slightly,” he rested his other hand on her left, thumb pressing down the crease.</p><p>“Line your fingers so that they’re on the midline of the ball,” his fingers featherly traced down her arm and cupped the back of her hand. “And this should keep the toss from spinning.”</p><p>His close breath fanned on her cheek before he let go of his grip. “Now use your whole body,” he stepped back and folded his arms to observe her test.</p><p>She did as she was told, and the ball flew over the net powerfully with ease. “Whoa.”</p><p>“That’s more like it!” he clapped with a proud grin. “And memorize your toss. Having a consistent one will help you miles ahead.”</p><p>“Yes sir!” she saluted in determination.</p><p>Under his guidance, for the next half an hour, the number of Ochako’s poor serves decreased as well as her techniques were refined to serve with more agility.</p><p>“I think I’m really getting the hang of this,” she chirped as the next serve shot over just as easily as her last.</p><p>“Looks like becoming our ace ain’t looking too far now, huh?”</p><p>“Oh please,” she blew a raspberry and he grinned cheekily.</p><p>“Last one?” he asked, tossing a ball to her.</p><p>She caught and nodded. “Last one.”</p><p>Flexing her arms into her learned position, she flared her nose twice, springing her arms forward for an impact right until her arms, her hand, her ball, and everything around her had engulfed in black. The light had flicked off and plunged the gym into darkness, but its spontaneity didn’t end her arm’s motion, and the ball bounced twice on the outskirt before it dived out the door until an excruciating car alarm blared from the distance.</p><p>And then Ochako, squinting her eyes to extract the gym’s hue, tried to swim out of the darkness before a firm grip encased around her wrist, pulling her out of the lightless ocean. And they ran and ran, her chasing the shadow behind his carmine sunshine that illuminated in the dusky sky, providing her warmth for the chill between the day and night. Then they found a bush, squatting under the green curls hardly camouflaging the redhead and the brunette.</p><p>While Ochako was steadying her breath, Eijirou peeked over and ducked again.</p><p>“I think we’re good,” he whispered to her.</p><p>The sound of the alarm still ringing in her ear from afar, she asked her two nagging questions “Will it really be okay?” and “What if we get caught?”</p><p>“I’ll take care of it. I’m the captain, remember?” the pads of his fingers patted her crown. “It’ll be our little secret,” he grinned, planting a finger on his lips. Then a gentle breeze wafted through his hair, blowing a honey butter scent of shampoo in her direction to sniff, and she encircled her pinky around the one he offered.</p><p>“Wanna get some ice-cream?” he asked.</p><p>---</p><p>Ochako rolled on her heels, her cheeks puffing to mull over the choices. She was looking at the menu, but Eijirou clearly wasn’t. His attention focused completely on something else. The permanent blush of roses on her cheeks, the ebony feathers shielding her eyes, the chestnut orbs glistening with anticipation, and her rose buds on her lips fluttering to calculate her sweet destiny. How could he lose this chance of such a precious sight?</p><p>“What do you think Kiri-senpai?” then she parted her lips, halting his scrutinization.</p><p>“Uh, ya I’m good with anything,” he forced a wink with a thumbs up.</p><p>“Really? You don’t mind sharing?” she chirped in excitement.</p><p>“Oh yaya, I can totally share.” Share what?</p><p>“Yay! Okay, one strawberry sundae please!” she ordered the cashier. Oh shoot, that was not what he expected. He totally doesn’t like strawberry.</p><p>Ochako scavenged her bag seeking for her wallet before Eijirou took out his own and handed the cashier his credit card. “My treat!” he announced, stopping her search.</p><p>“Huh? But you’ve already done so much for me today!”</p><p>“You were sucha good student. Let me reward ya,” he lifted his shoulders cheerfully.</p><p>“Okay then next time I’m giving you a meal swipe.” Knowing seniors no longer have the option of unlimited meal plan, it was a common custom for them to take advantage of underclassmen’s guest swipes.</p><p>“You betcha,” he clicked his tongue, warmth spreading with happiness from her own proposal of their next encounter. “And no take-backs!”</p><p>“I promise~” she placed her finger pads on her chest. “I stay true to my words.”</p><p>After a couple more minutes of waiting and small talk, the cashier brought back two large scoops of strawberry frozen treat drizzled in chocolate syrup on top of a banana split. Ochako ogled the giant sundae ship and sailed it to an empty table.</p><p>Eijirou blinked at the strawberry chaos in front of him before swallowing a whole spoon down without chewing to avoid his tongue from drowning in its artificial flavor. And to stop his face from grimacing, he stuffed his face even more.</p><p>“Wow you must really like the sundae, senpai,” she noted as she watched him plow through the sundae while she took a small spoonful of her own.</p><p>“You improved a lot today,” his voice muffled in his packed cheeks, hoping to distract himself from the sugary hypnosis.</p><p>“Couldn’t have done it without a goood teacher,” she smacked her lips before digging her spoon into the pink goo.</p><p>“Really? I wonder who that could be?” he arched his brow, his chin tucking the arch of his hand.</p><p>“Ya and he usually wears a chocolate stain on his face,” she stuck her tongue out, pointing at his cheek.</p><p>“Hah?” he abruptly snatched a napkin to wipe where she had pointed, and she laughed. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”</p><p>“I thought you were saving it for later!” her laughter mixed with snort filled the small parlor.</p><p>Eijirou should at least try to sulk, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. It was a whole new experience to have the same positive balls of sunshine bouncing off of each other for once when the one person he usually hung out with didn’t share the same energy.</p><p>He watched her chortle die into a squeak as she yelped, “Ah! Brainfreeze!” And it was his turn to laugh this time.</p><p>She tried to frown, but it was more of a pout, and Eijirou couldn’t help but laugh more at the cute sight. Ochako only rolled her eyes as she peeped her tongue out to lick her spoon, and he started to wonder how the ice cream would taste on her lips. <em>Would it taste better?</em> He wanted to find out.</p><p>Her cheeks jiggled in steady movements as her tongue tangoed with the cream inside, lips curling back up to enjoy the sweet. Then his cheeks were burning up and his heart was beating fast and faster and and and <em>I think...I think I like her!</em></p><p>A little drop of pink drooled out, and he handed her a napkin, which she gladly took with that adorable smile of hers.</p><p>And <em>man</em> she was just so darn cute, like the manliest of all kinds of cute.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well that's enough fluff for now for who knows how long...</p><p>I tried holding my usual comical instinct to make the story sound more serious, but hopefully Kirishima didn’t come out too boring and ooc when he’s usually a fun guy.</p><p>And no, HQ characters won't just be used for volleyball. Some of them will actually play fun little roles in the story. </p><p>Also, I hope interchanging the first and the family name wasn’t too confusing. Unfortunately, Japanese culture doesn't allow the characters to call everyone by their first names, so I’m hoping you guys know the characters well enough and would like to keep the narrative of the main characters in first name and the rest in their family name.</p><p>This chapter was inspired by the song Meaning of You by IU. </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>Twitter @toastybbang</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And the dragon enters...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mina’s so dead,” Ochako puffed a hair strand off her face. Ashido Mina, her roommate and childhood best friend but could also end up as her worst enemy by the dead hour of this insufferable night, managed to convince her in doing the most unthinkable with the fight of her perfectly lined waxy lips: dancing. Not just any dancing at that, stripping. Little did she know, no she <em>did know</em> at least in the beginning before being duped into this grave mistake, she would find herself regretting in a murky room with lights too low to barely shine her face on the mirror.</p><p>“Pleeeeaaasee” Ochako remembered her pink haired friend pleading after she mentioned her dreadful complaints towards the impending omen called the tuition deadline. “Just cover for me one shift. Then it’s a win-win for both of us!”</p><p>“I can’t <em>dance</em>, Mina.”</p><p>“C’mon, stripping is fuuun. It’s a very professional career if you’re ever interested in lookin’ into it.”</p><p>“No thanks,” Ochako shook her head, two fingers resting on her hairline. “I’m just…I’m not sexy enough,” her fingers fell off to gesture around her figure.</p><p>Ashido scoffed. “Have you seen yourself?” Her wrist twirled and snapped to point. “With thighs like that, you’d be crushing someone’s neck and people’ll still pay for their service.” Her eyes landed below Ochako’s torso as she hummed. “Who knew volleyball practices would come in handy?” she smirked while rounding about Ochako to examine her further.</p><p>“You’re welcome to join anytime,” Ochako offered lamely.</p><p>“And you got <em>the butts </em>girl,” Ashido smacked the button of her booty pressing Ochako to yelp. “Haven’t you heard? Butts are the new in!”</p><p>Ochako narrowed her eyes, hoping her friend would get the glaring message, but it was more or less ineffective to end her roommate’s ever so perky enthusiasm.</p><p>“Besides our place is <em>known</em> for hotties, like our clients are super hot, no old wrinkly geezers allowed, especially on weekends.” Ashido reassured, prodding further into her persuasion. “The girls are nice too, so don’t worry they’ll help you out. Oh and the guys tip well.”</p><p>It might not seem like it, but Ochako was grateful to have a sister-like relationship with Ashido. She knew this kind of connection was rare, a lucrative industry you couldn’t just jump right in, and she knew Ashido’s lack of filter was just her way of showing she cared. She just wished Ashido wasn’t too good at her job of <em>compassion</em> at times.</p><p>“I don’t know Mina…I’ve just never done this before.” The only time Ochako ever lap-danced or even attempted so was during one of the special occasions for her ex, but even that was just a panty tease. She wouldn’t dare to taint the name of strippers.</p><p>“I’m telling you. You’ll. Be. Fine.” Ashido cut through her words with sharp claps. “Okay, think about it this way,” Hovering her hands over her ears, Ashido helped herself focus. “If you find something you like, you can bring him home and it’ll be a double bonus for you!”</p><p>“Huh?” Now what ridiculous stunt was she trying to pull this time?</p><p>“Seriously when was the last time you’ve treated somethin’ pretty for your cooch?”</p><p>“Ugh, why do you call it that?</p><p>“What? Cooch? Do you prefer kittens? Lady bits? The Hoohaa-“</p><p>“Aahhh pleeease stop!” Ochako squeezed her ears.</p><p>“I’ll stop if you stop acting like sucha prude.” Ashido crossed her arms, drumming her scarlet acrylic nails on her skin.</p><p>“It hasn’t been <em>that</em> long.” Okay, maybe it had been, but she wasn’t going to admit it so easily, especially to someone like Ashido.</p><p>“Did you even make any progress with that senpai? The big-headed ginger you’ve been fawning over since like forever?”</p><p>“No...not really, I mean we did hang out one time.”</p><p>“Oh shoot you gonna ask him out?”</p><p>“No! I can’t, you know he’s way too outta my league.”</p><p>“Yayaya if only all men were like Kiri-senpai I get it,” she mocked Ochako. “Anyways the rumor has it he already likes someone else.”</p><p>“Oh ya,” Ochako tried to hide her disappointment. “Who do you think it is?”</p><p>“Probz Momo,” Ashido stated the obvious while observing her nails. If Eijirou was the sweetheart on campus, then one could call Yaoyorozu Momo as the deemed queen of Yuuei. She was not only the student council’s vice president, but she also came from wealth, the elegant type, not the rich snobby one, and blessed with the best genes that made her the next Aphrodite. Ever since her freshman year, she had all the boys, younger and older, wrapped around her finger, earning at least 10 confessions a week. She was probably the reason why the volleyball club membership doubled in size.</p><p>Ochako wasn’t jealous per se, it seemed more tiring to be her than admirable, but she guessed this instant was an exception. If any princess could slip her finger into Eijirou’s matching ring, Yaoyorozu was the closest candidate. Ochako sighed, eyeing the chest that was two letter sizes smaller than Yaoyorozu’s.</p><p>“Shhh do you hear that?” Ashido neared Ochako from behind, cupping the lobe of her ear, and Ochako hummed in curiosity. “I think your cooch is coughing from being so dried up! Hoohaa, hoohaa!”</p><p>“I-” Ochako smacked her forehead. “What’s wrong with you?” she grumbled as she watched Ashido doubling over her obscene joke.</p><p>Ashido caught her breath back before she continued on her shenanigan. “I’m just saying…it’s a one-way ticket to get your hottest hookup of the year!”</p><p>“Mina,” Ochako said her name for the third time that day. “I’m not going to sleep with my client.”</p><p>“So you’ll do it?” her face inched forward Ochako’s, her eyes glinting with hope.</p><p>And one could easily guess the answer to that, and much to her expected surprise, she was stuck in the restroom of the very said club that Ashido texted her the address to. She could just hide here all night she assumed, but that wasn’t going to stop the leaking dam on her bank account from gushing out on Monday.</p><p>It wasn’t like there were greasy men clawing after her. Ashido was right, most regulars here were attractive, but god it was just so hard not to stand awkwardly in the corner and shrug every guy off. At least they were polite about it, but Ochako knew she was on the ragged edges of her luck.</p><p>Ochako sighed as she stared at the vague drawing of herself on the reflection. The sequin dress Ashido had honored to share was indecently too tight, the melons on her chest and the bums on her back were barely holding on for dear life. She readjusted and flattened her dress, hoping to stretch it longer, but the hem firmly disagreed and flopped back barely below her groin.</p><p>“Alright Ochako you got this,” her fists clenched, boosting herself with a pep talk under her breath. Then Ochako repowdered her nose, swiped a new layer of lip gloss because a girl could never go wrong without some ashy lips, and wretched the bathroom door open.</p><p>Colorful laser lights sword-fighted from the ceilings as the lewd bass pounded in her ears, and she observed the stormy crowds as busy as they were on a regular Saturday night. A cheer manifested from the left flock as a stripper in her lingerie, or one could say a few pieces of strings, hooked her legs in fishnets and high boots around a pole to twirl as she fell. And <em>man</em> Ochako wished she had her agility and confidence.</p><p>One look around the heads later, her gaze stopped at a blonde across the room who seemed bored and well, in her perspective, a bit out of place? Ochako couldn’t pinpoint the specific, but she felt a strong connection to the man who was no more or less her type.</p><p>Couple girls had already tried clinging onto him, but he didn’t give them any of his time and kept his eyes on his phone, so maybe it was because he seemed like he didn’t want to be here as much as she didn’t. But his standoffish attitude definitely wasn’t doing any favor to her self-esteem, locking her idly still as she stared at the man, and <em>god what the heck was she doing?</em></p><p>“Okay Ochako you can do this, you’re gonna go up there and say hi and..” her voice muttered on softly until the crimson eyes met her chestnut ones, and her face began to flush and turned to avoid his, hoping the other party took the brief contact as a mere chance.</p><p>Then from the corner of her eyes, afar was the line of his lips twisting into a smirk, and funny enough that gave her just enough stupid confidence she needed to gulp down the breath she was holding.</p><p>‘Being drunk always helps,’ Ashido’s echoey sales pitch chimed in her head as she promised alcohol would be sufficient for the best friend role, and Ochako only wished the friendship would last longer than the one with Ashido because she didn’t want to lure another enemy by the end of the night. And so when one of the servers passed by her with a tray full of new friends, she took a glass and tipped it down and then another one just in case she needed a little more rescue, and thank god these were free for her.</p><p>‘Just shake your proud booty side to side and march right in,” Ochako remembered another of her dear friend’s advice and what Ashido called it a perfect demonstration of swaying her hips left and right.</p><p>Ochako wiped the burning remnants on her mouth with the back of her hand, careful not to ruin the lip gloss, and straightened her bra before starting to strut like the way her friend instructed towards the man who didn’t plan on losing this staring match.</p><p>Ochako wasn’t a one-shot wonder like many would believe, but she should still consider herself a lightweight because the straightforward path was forming into a winding road as the ankles in her toe-aching heels started to cross along with the erratic dangling of her hoops possessed under the tequila in her vein.</p><p>When she reached the end of her journey, barely managing to keep the eye contact, she tripped over herself, landing her hands on the target’s chest.</p><p>And without any further judgment on her part, she decided to take a deep breath and impulsively rubbed her lips against his.</p><p>---</p><p>Being drunk definitely did not help in this case. Ochako clearly wasn’t sure what she was doing, and she hoped her faithful audience didn’t think the same since he had yet to push her off and leave the room reeked of cigar and acetone.</p><p>She had twirled and looped her ass to his face, but every motion of hers just felt clumsy and awkward. Maybe straddling would make this better, she had thought. She climbed to settle on his lap, pulled the hair tie off her bun and swept her hair side to side, hoping the image would look sexier than she had imagined in her head.</p><p>She tried to do the waves like how she saw on videos, rolling her chest with her best effort the way the lanky girl had demonstrated.</p><p>“Ah!”</p><p>Only she stumbled, losing her balance, and toppled over him as she yelped, her boobs smacking flat on his face, and yeah Ochako had to give in, she was definitely not cut out for this.</p><p>To cover up her mistake, she cleared her throat and scooted lower, arching her back to face him nose-to-nose. It was a poor attempt to masquerade the sudden boob smash as an intended act, and she only wished everything else was received smooth and natural to the one seated.</p><p>Perhaps, maybe it was the alcohol talking or maybe it was just the pent-up sexual drive, but Ashido’s words were starting to make sense to Ochako. And to be honest, there was not much else she could do…as she had pretty much used up all the moves she knew.</p><p>So she licked her lips and leaned into his ear, executing her famous purr that had worked on other guys to do her favors.</p><p>“Wanna get out of here?” Okay, that sounded way cornier once out of her lips.</p><p>“Thought you’d never ask.” And his response wasn’t any better.</p><p>---</p><p>The sex started off as a messy, sloppy, incoherent conversation, probably from their carnal highs, but mostly from the alcohol in their system. No hello’s, how are you’s, or nice to meet you, just the exchange of wet kisses and hot breaths as they stumbled into an unfamiliar hotel room.</p><p>Their tongues greeted each other first with a firm handshake, familiarizing their hold on each other before daring for a tighter grip. Pulses were throbbing, skins burning, blonde hair tugging and brown hair tangling, all the while their jaws flexed and extended to get to know each other a little more, never leaving the other’s attention.</p><p>Then their small talk turned into an argument, wrestling each other out of their clothes: inpatient hands unbuckling his belt and eager hands hunting for her zipper. Her sequin dress won its race to the ground first, beads shimmering slightly from the shade of moonlight between the curtains of the dark room, casting two shadows morphing into one. A small thud of his pants quickly followed, dark jeans gathered next to the lonely golden dress, while their owners were tearing each other apart but also keeping their rocky balance heightened by their drunken state.</p><p>The fight didn’t stop there, only just a beginning. The tidy sheets bunched up under their pressure, submerging their bodies as it drowned itself in their sweats. His hands were strangers no more to the expedition on her heated skin, but his tongue and teeth were a whole different sensation for her journey to climb.</p><p>Starting from her neck to her shoulder then to her breast, marks after marks, bruises after bruises, leaving a trail behind until they stopped at the barrier between her nipple and his flesh. It was a well-known fact that sweats and sticky bras didn’t get along so he wasn’t too rough this time peeling the silicones off. But that only lasted a second before his fervor rushed back and his mouth was licking, sucking and tugging on her hardened gland.</p><p>Her hands scrunched at his hair, begging him not to stop. Because this was what she was yearning for, what she was desperately craving. Because it had been too long, way too long. And she needed to end this starvation as much as he needed to quench his thirst. So she arched her back, chest heaving to dig his mouth deeper.</p><p>He finally let go once satisfied with the swollen nub, twirling it with his thumb as the other reached for the buttons of his shirt. Anticipation grew in her eyes as one plucked after the other, moaning every now and then when he changed his motion to a twisting one. And when the last button was unhooked, his lips dove back to hers, and she grunted, as if he knew and wanted to tease her a little longer.</p><p>But the girl wasn’t having it anymore, so her hands grasped off the shirt hanging on his shoulders, adding to the rest of their clothing on the side. Then she giggled, line tracing down his stomach, awing at the sight. He smirked, “You like what you see?” she remembered him asking. And frankly she couldn’t remember if she responded or not because alcohol makes you forget things. And yes, leave it to blame the spiky juice to erase the regretful things.</p><p>But what she remembered though was what happened afterwards. He was no longer hovering over her head but her center. Next thing she knew, her panties were gone and he had a new mission between her slits. Her legs spread wide open, two hot breaths tickled her core before his wet muscle punctured her middle, arousing her entire body like it was wrapped around his tongue.</p><p>His tongue worked its spell like a wand, spilling out all the amorous noises out of his feast. Their touches began to waltz into a dance, her hips rocking in sync with the rhythm of twirls and steps of his tongue. His fingers moved to jazz with her pearl, alternating between tight circles and long swipes. With the last of his sharp flick, she was seized undone, crying ovation for his performance while her body still enveloped in his tongue as he tasted his own sweet victory.</p><p>His tongue and fingers refused to leave her alone until the world collapsed around her for the second time, once by the former and another by the latter. A compliment of “Fuck you taste delicious” left his lips in between. She really thought that would be the end of her climax for the night, but their conversation continued in a different way, still intense and aggressive but more demanding from the male counterpart.</p><p>It started off with the sound of ripping plastic, then the sound of his grunt, before his body commanded a silent order and her body eagerly obeyed. He guided his length to the apex of her thighs, and with a kiss on her neck, he split open the dripping entrance.</p><p>She yelped at the sudden pressure but an immediate pleasure connected after, as if she finally found the missing puzzle piece after searching for months, because he felt right inside.</p><p>He settled first at a slow tempo, letting her listen to every whisper and direction of his cock, and this time she remembered how she responded, returning a good conversation with her moans and mewls. Pleased with her answer, he then ground his hip like carving a stone, while his tongue painted a colorless glossy ink, licking the previous damages he created to heal the wounds.</p><p>Then their tugging war restarted, pushing and pulling: one stroke a second becoming a two stroke then a three then four then <em>slap slap slap slap</em>. He slammed into her at a punishing pace, slipping out then sliding back in as thunder of claps roared against her thighs, her ass graciously earning its punishment.</p><p>The last shot of tequila was creeping back as evidence in her system, losing her sensation of control in her voice as sobs of pleasure were torn out of her along with her stress, patience and desperation. Each of his thrusts punctuated her moans more than before, making her louder and louder, but she didn’t care. Everything burned and stung, and every sharp snap shook the balls in her head, but they felt <em>good</em> as they, the blonde and the brunette, themselves were getting lost into each other.</p><p>She then looked up to see a flushed face same as her own, both inflamed by the liquor fuel. He was panting and groaning, reveling in her desire. Sweats were dripping down his forehead as his soaked bangs were shaking in time with his thrusts. Their bodies were added another layer of sweat, lubricating his movements to a faster and smoother rhythms but only momentarily interrupted when he himself couldn’t escape from the slippery mess. Nevertheless, their skin never stopped to rub each other in one way or another as they continued to press and rock, trying to unlock each other’s secrets of pleasure.</p><p>Then his mouth finally moved to actually speak, leaning in to kiss his words into her ear, telling her all the filthy things he would do to her. Her hips jerked back in response as she pictured the dirty images he installed in her head. And of course, she learned he was a man of his word, his actions keeping all the promises that tickled her ears.</p><p>The stamina unmatched, scooting her to the edge as he fucked her roughly in this position and then violently in another. The walls were drawing near and their surroundings melted away. They were encased in their rising heat and sounds bouncing faster off the closing walls, leaving the two of them at the center of their own universe as he fucked her into oblivion.</p><p>Then a loud SLAP! echoed in the room. His hand had swatted her backside without warning, and she shrieked at the prickling sensation of her stinging skin.</p><p>SLAP! He sent another one.</p><p>And then another, an unforgiving blow. She winced and he growled, a throbbing print blooming red on the focus of her globe.</p><p>While they chased on their wild heist, his mouth didn’t stop the obscene language spilling to her space: starting with the “Oh you like that? You want more?” or the “That’s it. Take it. Take it all in” and followed by the “Remember this fucking night forever” as he drove harder into her while his words alone ignited something in her core. When she was close, he shouted, demanding her to “Scream! Scream! Scream my name!” but…she didn’t even know his name, so she opted to sob something she didn’t even remember.</p><p>His voice started to taper off, his drunkenness checking in, muscles coming loose, and words along the lines of pussy…something something..fuck were barely phrased out of his lips. Then their chatter spread in harmony of moans and sighs, singing in her mind, bridging along with lots and lots of endless cussing.</p><p>The whites on the walls were accentuating, so she knew she was coming close. She felt the vine of heat growing from her toes, climbing, and entangling her whole entire body. The sex vines trapped her to its last squeeze, alcohol only watering to make it worse, before she headed towards owning her pleasure as her climax burst into sprouts once he nipped away the last flower.</p><p>She bit into his shoulders while he kept the tide rolling, the sedation making the sensation last a little longer. Heady and drunk on lust and alcohol, a growl vibrated against her lips as he also allowed himself to drown in his own peak.</p><p>Bliss intoxicated their faces as they collapsed, a little overwhelmed with the aftermath and a little heavier on the rise and fall of their chests, and they waited together for the de-escalation of their inner fire.</p><p>The one-night stand was chaotic and fun as a drunk sex could be, an experience that made your toes curl and thighs clench in your memory while the guys had to jack off to relive and salvage the aftertaste. The process was awkward and messy yes, but with a little bit of alcohol, the outcome was just as delicious with the right amount of spark to end the war with her hormones.</p><p>Her body feeling raw with exhaustion flooding in, it wasn’t hard for Ochako to fall asleep so easily afterwards.</p><p>---</p><p>Ochako was the first one to be woken up, and she abruptly rose from the bed and looked at the blinking time on the nightstand.</p><p>“Sh-sh-shi-shi-shi“ she whispered her curses and gathered her clothes before making a beeline for the bathroom.</p><p>When she found herself in the mirror, she almost screamed. What looked back at her was a brunette version of the haunting Sadako, blank ink running down her cheeks with her eyebags ashy, fringes tossed up, and she felt a tiny bit bad for the snoozed one on the other side. Hopefully, she didn’t look like this during her dickdown session, unless fucking a grudge with hoops was his newfound kink.</p><p>After turning the faucet on a notch, she splattered the little stream to her face, drenching and rubbing as much force she could to rid the oil and wax. She shimmied back into the sequin dress and tucked her heels on her chest, making sure she had her wallet, keys and phone on her before she tiptoed out of the bathroom.</p><p>‘Oh wait.’ She spun on her heels, the door at an arm’s reach, because she forgot the one thing she bet out of this grandiose opportunity: a tip for her dance last night!</p><p>She dropped her stilettos on the carpet, drumming a light thud, and started her mission scurrying through his pants. She dug her hand through the side pocket and the first square she found was his phone, his screen automatically lighting up searching for the owner’s face followed by a little box that had popped up.</p><p>It was a notification from last night. A message clearly from a friend. Then without meaning to, her eyes searched for the sender’s name. Tucking a hair strand behind her ear and biting her lips, Ochako grimaced as the bold marking stared at her back. </p><p><em>Odd</em>...What a weird name.</p><p>She huffed. <em>And who in this generation still leaves their preview on?</em> Ashido said no grandpas in the club were allowed, but the man’s taste in cellphone settings said otherwise. Ochako sighed. It wasn’t like she meant to read the message, but now she felt an unnecessary guilt for invading someone’s privacy.</p><p>Ignoring the pesky thoughts, keeping his phone on her grip, her other hand hopped onto the back pockets, rummaging through their slits to find another square.</p><p>‘Aha!’ an inaudible squeal traced her grin as a rugged leathery wallet squeezed a space in her tiny hand.</p><p>“Money money moneey~” she hummed her favorite payday song, slipping a couple bills out of its home until she was stuck on the last green. The crinkled paper sliding in and out three more times before she finally surrendered and abandoned because well...because the sex was good, so he deserved a little tip too.</p><p>Then she approached the lion snuggled under the comforter, her bare toes beneath the edge of the bed frame. She placed his phone on the nightstand and squatted, observing the sleeping face. Ideally, a breakfast with her hookup was a rule she liked to follow, but their circumstances made an exception to break.</p><p>“Goodbye last night’s stranger,” she whispered and placed a light kiss on his cheek. She glanced at him one last time before his face could forever drift off as a dream buried in her memories.</p><p>And his groan was all it took for her to bolt out.</p><p>---</p><p>Katsuki woke up with a killer headache, lips dried, scratchy throat. He barely managed to let out a growl before a stinging pain of nails was fisted down his pipe.</p><p>Even before he opened his eyes, his hand reached out to the other side, expecting something warm, pat pat pat, but there was nothing, just the cold feeling of bare bedsheet. His head turned to his outstretched arm, lifting up slightly before tossing back on the pillow, only empty space greeted him in this bright early morning.</p><p>“Ah fuck,” he grumbled, another fistful of nails drowning in his cords. She was the one who begged him to stay last night, but he’s the one left alone in bed the next morning.</p><p>His entire body was exhausted, stomach sick to its pit, his ball flat from pumping so much seed. He sighed, wanting nothing more than a drop of water to heal this torture.</p><p>He didn’t even get her name. He thought.</p><p>His head turned to the opposite end, finding a phone rested on the nightstand. He picked it up, the screen automatically lighting up.</p><p>Then he read the message.</p><p>[Shitty Hair]: Hey bro I think I found someone I like 😳</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was just going to make them hook up but the idea of an awkward stripper Ochako was just too funny to not include, and she’s hot so 🤷</p><p>I know the smut wasn’t as hot as I want it to be since I wrote this more in metaphorical style and well drunk sex can be like this sometimes, but writing smut can get so repetitive so I wanted to have a lil fun with it. Though...I feel like I’ll come back to this chapter and cringe. I promise there will be more chapters of smut after this where ima just write ‘he thrusted into her and she came’ like a normal person lmao. Just think of this an intro to my smutville huehue.</p><p>Mood of this chapter is Let It Go by The Neighbourhood</p><p>See you next weekend!</p><p>Twitter @toastybbang</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The main trio reflects their weekend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life is funny. Katsuki didn’t believe in fortune, fate, luck, none of that bullshit, but it seemed the world got twisted in a wrong way when Katsuki’s and Eijirou’s paths collided in an endless route to their friendship. 7 years. In couple months, their friendship will age 7 years, lucky number 7 at that. From high school to college, Eijirou never left a sight in the photo albums of Katsuki’s life.</p><p>People were often shocked to find out about their friendship, and Katsuki also wasn’t very shocked to know that they were so. In fact, after all these years, he’s shocked himself that they were still on talking terms.</p><p>The moment he saw Eijirou sitting next to his assigned homeroom seat, he wanted nothing to do with the guy, or anyone as a matter of fact. But soon enough, they were working out, playing games, studying together, drinking together, and sometimes, but rarely, talking about their feelings together.</p><p>They are opposite. He knew that. When he first saw him, he knew Eijirou’s energy was much different than his. That’s why he tried avoiding him, but the guy was persistent on becoming the best bros for life, clinging onto him like he was some motherfucking hero who saved his life.</p><p>The way they stayed friends wasn’t anything special. It was just fucking weird. They went to the same high school all three years, and ya that’s fine. It’s a common thing for everyone. But what really made Katsuki question the world’s order was when Eijirou came rushing for the third time, screaming at him that they were in the same homeroom again, and god he was so fucking loud about it every single time. But he guessed taking the same advanced courses had something to do with it.</p><p>He didn’t understand why Eijirou was always happy at the chance of being stuck with him. It’s not like he treated him <em>super</em> well. He wasn’t mean, but he wasn’t half as nice as him, he could at least admit that.</p><p>So when the college decision came out, at that point, Katsuki stopped surprising himself and let the world handle whatever the thing that kept them tied together. And he appreciated that their majors were at least different, their departments on total opposite ends of the campus.</p><p>But that didn’t stop them from hanging out frequently, Eijirou was practically glued to him on the hip. So after freshman year, when they were free to move off campus, Eijirou asked him to live together, but Katsuki simply told him “I’m sick of your ass” and Eijirou replied “Okay bro” with a pudgy pout.</p><p>It’s been a tiring 7 years, mostly good but also frustrating. The differences in their personalities was something they had to work with, but they never really fought. They always found a common ground to not to judge each other. It also helped that it’s pretty much impossible to make Kirishima Eijirou mad, never taking his bad attitude to his heart, always cheering him on even when he was being an ass. Eijirou also knew when to draw the line, when to leave things alone. So despite their differences, it wasn’t so hard for their relationship to work out. Eijirou made it easy that way, and that worked for Katsuki.</p><p>But Katsuki just didn’t understand Eijirou sometimes. Unlike him, Katsuki took pride in his greed. If he saw what he wanted, he was going to go get it. There was no such thing as sharing on the table for Katsuki, not even a room for mistakes. He was simply a perfectionist.</p><p>If Katsuki didn’t win first place in anything, he would stay up all day and night, studying until he nosebleeds because the itchy feeling to be better wasn’t going to just go away.</p><p>So it was obvious watching his best friend, the most selfless human being Katsuki knows, was weird and suffocating at the same time. Eijirou wasn’t dumb, he had his moments that blew Katsuki miles ahead. They are going to the same prestigious college after all. But seeing people take advantage of him, stupidly letting people step all over him was a choke hazard for someone like Katsuki.</p><p>Eijirou always found a way to make light of his misfortune. One time, when a kid tripped over and spilled his lemonade on his shirt, he didn’t even get <em>mad</em>. He just brushed it off, laughing with that stupid grin on his face, saying it’s okay when it’s really <em>not</em> okay.</p><p>“Idiot, why’d you let him go like that?” Katsuki asked as the preparator walked away, leaving his friend in a sticky mess.</p><p>“He was just a kid. Anyone would have forgiven him.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t.”</p><p>“Ah, but it was a delicious forgiveness though,” Eijirou said, licking his fingers.</p><p>“Tch, I still would have asked his mom for dry cleaning fee.”</p><p>Eijirou just shrugged, walking the rest of the way home all sticky and gross. He was always like that, never thinking of taking care of himself. Because another time, he was saving his money for some new shoes to wear for the volleyball practice. But Katsuki idly watched him give it all away for some homeless man on street who Eijirou had never even met before. Even though it irritated the hell out of him, Katsuki didn’t say anything because he knew his friend would just throw him back with “It’s okay bro. I’m cool with it.”</p><p>But there was one time that really got his blood boiling, a time when Eijirou got cheated on. Katsuki couldn’t even start talking about it without a knife in hand, so let’s not jump to the topic just yet.</p><p>There were moments though when Eijirou wasn’t such a big idiot. He knew how to be strict where it needed to be. He was a volleyball club captain after all. He might not know how to protect himself, but he knew how to defend others. Bullies in their school weren’t too afraid of him, but Eijirou never gave up going firsthand when others were harassed by them.</p><p>So being Eijirou’s best friend is an interesting experience, Katsuki supposed. It’s still surprising though how their taste in everything wasn’t the same. Katsuki loves spicy food, but Eijirou’s tongue can’t touch anything with hot pepper in it without any milk. Not to mention, their taste in girls was opposite of the spectrum, but Katsuki didn’t mind. It probably saved them a lot of trouble actually.</p><p>Dating wise, of course that was different too. For someone who tackles anything with all his weight, Katsuki has a commitment issue. He likes to keep his relationship short and sweet, not remembering half the girls he ‘dated’ and that got him punched in the balls a couple of times.</p><p>When Eijirou falls in love, he falls hard. He forgets how to shut up, telling Katsuki all the useless details he never even asked for. It completely baffled Katsuki every time Eijirou mentioned weird facts about his girlfriend, like her favorite tea, shampoo, underwear brand, strange things like that. Heck, he could probably write a book about her for dummies.</p><p>Not to mention, he treats them like a fucking queen, always pulling romantic things that made Katsuki puke and his skin crawl. There were too many times Eijirou would run out to pick up his girl in the middle of the night, and he never hesitated even once. Then they wouldn’t do anything in return. Seriously, only god knows why Eijirou dates these kinds of women, but maybe the sex was good enough.</p><p>What’s annoying was that Katsuki actually remembered their names more than the girls’ he hooked up with. He still remembered the girl Eijirou had a crush on in their freshman year of high school.</p><p>Her name was Miki. Eijirou didn’t shut up about her for weeks, and duly note that they were barely friends during this time. But as soon as he learned his other friend had a crush on the same girl, he completely shut up the next day like it never happened. And that made Katsuki <em>feel</em> things he had never before. No one knew Eijirou’s one-sided love habit like Bakugou Katsuki, and seeing him sulk and hide his tears just pissed the hell out of him. If he was going to be an idiot about it, why did he even fucking share in the first place? If you want something so badly, do something about it! But of course, Katsuki was no meddler, so he left him alone.</p><p>Because Kirishima Eijirou’s kindness doesn’t change unless there’s a life changing moment.</p><p>---</p><p>For Bakugou Katsuki, his weekend was…confusing.</p><p>He was dragged into family friend’s bachelor party for god knows what, and he was stuck in the middle, dodging every bimbo in his way because he just didn’t feel like fucking some fake tits, and honestly he didn’t want to spend any money for some awkward ass lap dance. </p><p>But then there was that girl. He was watching her throughout the night, standing there nervously in the corner. She had the curves like the ocean’s waves, cute as hell with those round cheeks.</p><p>He was on his fifth shot when the girl awkwardly made her way towards him. She didn’t look the type, but she jumped the move headfirst, no flirting away with her mouth or light touches, just instant direct make-out session, and his dick immediately approved.</p><p>But man was she bad at dancing. It was the worst lap dance he had ever gotten. Okay truth be told, he had never gotten a lap dance before, but he knew enough to distinguish what was good and bad, and what she was doing he didn’t even know. She was stiff as hell, and the wave she was attempting clashed with the waves she got on her body. It was obvious this was her first time, and pretty sure they said this was a top tier place, but damn was she still cute as hell. So he opted to stay and enjoy the view.</p><p>Thank god she stopped though, whatever the hell she was doing, beating him up with her tits, but hey at least they were real, so he wasn’t complaining.</p><p>Then she <em>finally</em> suggested they should take their business out of the ass scented place, and truthfully he didn’t know how his drunk self managed to drag her drunk ass into a hotel, but he treated her like a goddamn princess. He took her to a nice hotel, made sure she got off thrice before he did. She begged him to stay, so he did, and what did she do in return? She fucking robbed him and ditched.</p><p>Out of all the girls he had hooked up with, most wouldn’t leave him alone the next day, pleading for something more out of the fling. So when she was gone the next morning, bed dead empty, he was more dumbfounded than mad. He didn’t know what to think of this new situation.</p><p>After a soul-curing shower, he reached for his wallet to leave a tip for the housekeeper, but it was lighter and huh? What the hell? Where did all his fucking money go?!</p><p>He went into this weekend planning to not spend anything more than a couple of drinks because he was saving money for Toshinori Yagi’s manuscript, but now his wallet’s empty and a daunting credit card bill awaits.</p><p>But the sex never left his mind all weekend. The curvature of her back, the bouncing of her ass, her moans ghosting in his thought, everything about her just fucking turned him on.</p><p>Maybe he’ll go next weekend to find her, he thought as he picked up the package left on his front door.</p><p>Katsuki went inside his apartment, keys clanking on the coffee table. He opened the package and found a note inside.</p><p>
  <em>Yo cousin!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Still in the US but they call it ‘Murica here and the babes are total hot! Better come with me next time!!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Anyways got you something a little special from Hawaii ^^</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don’t you dare tell me I’m not your favorite cousin after this!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love your favorite cousin, Y.</em>
</p><p>Annoying shrimp, he thought as he tore the poor excuse for a wrapping.</p><p>“No fucking way.”</p><p>Katsuki rubbed his eyes because he couldn’t believe what he was seeing: a signed 20th Anniversary edition of Toshinori Yagi’s vinyl.</p><p>“Holy shit holy shit.” He observed the disc carefully, making sure it’s not fake.</p><p>His eyes sparked. He couldn’t believe it. This was something he’d been wanting since he was twelve.</p><p>He didn’t usually do this. And he lives alone…but he still looked around his space before drawing the vinyl towards his lips. Then the door slammed with Eijirou barging inside.</p><p>Katsuki slowly turned his head, his lips puckered up. Eijirou blinked. Katsuki blinked.</p><p>Katsuki sighed. “Don’t.” He extended his hand.</p><p>“Didn’t say nothin,” Eijirou cleared his throat, swallowing his laugh. “So what was I interrupting?” Eijirou made his way with grocery bags in hands.</p><p>“Remember my cousin? The one studying in America?” Katsuki flopped himself on the couch.</p><p>“The short one?”</p><p>“Ya.”</p><p>“Oh, I miss him!”</p><p>“Didn’t ask.”</p><p>Eijirou dropped the bags on the table and reached for what was in Katsuki’s hands. “So he got you this huh?”</p><p>“No touching,” Katsuki growled. Eijirou rolled his eyes and decided to pull his purchases out instead.</p><p>“You hungry bro? Got some beers and wings.” A beer case clanked on the coffee table.</p><p>“Got the chili sauce?” Katsuki asked, leaving his gift on the side table.</p><p>“How could I forget?” Eijirou smirked, showing Katsuki the evidence.</p><p>The tv was on the sports channel, volume low enough to only hear the mumbling of the commentators. Katsuki was on his third wing when Eijirou started to speak. “Lookin good bro. You gonna tell me what happened last night?” Eijirou gulped his bite before pointing at his hickey.</p><p>“Theft. Theft happened.”</p><p>“Doesn’t look like it,” Eijirou cocked his brow. “Something tells me she roughened your edges a little. You gonna call her?”</p><p>Katsuki spit the bone chips. “Don’t even know her name.”</p><p>“Ah so it was <em>that</em> kind of night,” Eijirou nodded, digging into his next bite.</p><p>“Tch,” Katsuki sneered, taking a sip of his beer.</p><p>“Who knows? Maybe fate will bring you two together and things will work out,” Eijirou held two chicken wings, one fresh and the other bitten, between his fingers, slowly closing the distance to make them kiss. “Then we can finally have that double date I’ve always dreamed of!”</p><p>“Hell no. I don’t do stupid shit,” Katsuki rebuffed.</p><p>“I’m just saying. I want you to finally settle down with a nice lady. That’s all,” Eijirou shrugged.</p><p>Recalling something that made his dick twitch was the last thing Katsuki wanted to do in front of his friend. Remembering the message from last night, Katsuki changed the subject because it was worth risking Eijirou babble on about some girl than mulling over his sour feeling. “So what’s your deal?”</p><p>Eijirou sprouted at his question. “My deal?”</p><p>“A girl?”</p><p>“Oh right,” Eijirou dropped the empty bones in the bag. “She’s uh, she’s really cute.” His eyes wandered, blushes spreading on his cheeks.</p><p>“That’s it?” Katsuki narrowed his eyes. “C’mon. What’s special about this girl?”</p><p>Eijirou shifted in his seats, rolling his shoulders. “She’s…” he sighed. “She’s always happy 24/7, like a ball of sunshine. Full of energy when she hangs around. It’s like the room brightens once she enters the room, y’know?” No, Katsuki didn’t know, but Eijirou continued. “Her smile makes <em>me</em> want to smile. And she’s funny and silly, super strong, and works really hard, but at the same time makes me want to take care of her too…” Then Eijirou went on and on about how she’s an underclassman, is in the same volleyball club, and gave Katsuki unnecessary minute details like how she likes strawberries and sweets. Katsuki thought this one would be special. He was only paying half attention but from the gist of it, Eijirou was repeating the same old news.</p><p>Katsuki could already picture this girl. Plain looking, conservative ass, the usual kind Eijirou was into. He always cheers about manly this manly that, but it’s like he forgets his testosterone when it comes to taste in women. They were pretty much the girl version of Eijirou, the same personality but with his dick chopped off. So it was easy for Katsuki to leave his hands off because he wasn’t into those types who wet their panties roleplaying as princess, waiting around for men to play the move. The <em>opposite</em> of the girl from last night.</p><p>“She’s honest and sincere. She can never tell a lie, like so bad. One time, the club played poker and it was so obvious what hand she had. Bless her heart, but it was too funny.” Eijirou smacked his knee and chuckled, waving his fourth wing in his other hand. Katsuki looked at him unamused. Eijirou cleared this throat, “You had to be there.”</p><p>Katsuki grunted in response.</p><p>“She has these big brown eyes and chubby little cheeks,” Eijirou widened his eyes and squished his cheeks. “Oh and when she’s mad, she puffs her cheeks like this.” Eijirou puffed his cheeks. “And it’s super manly bro!” He finished with his fist clenched, squinting a tear.</p><p>Katsuki was on his tenth wing by the time Eijirou was done. “So like a little sister,” he joked.</p><p>“Nah man. This one’s different. She’s special.” Eijirou leaned back, nibbling on his cold wing.</p><p>Katsuki saw the dazed look on Eijirou’s face. Even though Katsuki gave no fuck about any extras, he could say he had a little room for Eijirou to ponder through, so he was a bit curious about who this new girl could be. It wasn’t once or twice Eijirou was so eager to tell him about his new crush, but Katsuki was still a little surprised Eijirou messaged him out of nowhere. In the end, it left Katsuki thinking, just maybe it was different this time.</p><p>Then there were loud knocks banging on the door. “Katsuki!!” The door slammed open for the second time today, and the first thing that came to Katsuki’s mind was it’s time to change the password again.</p><p>Mitsuki Bakugou entered the room with fires in her eyes but immediately softened once she saw Eijirou on the couch. “My son!!”</p><p>“Hey Mrs. Bakugou. How are ya?” Eijirou opened his arms to receive her hug.</p><p>Mitsuki tightened her arms, squeezing a breath out of him. “I’ve been well! How’s my favorite boy doing?”</p><p>“I’ve...been...well,” Eijirou managed to answer, strangling each word.</p><p>“Leave him alone, old hag.” Katsuki grumbled.</p><p>“Oh…it’s the adopted one,” Mitsuki rolled her eyes before letting Eijirou go to face him with hands on his shoulders. “Did you lose weight? Are you eating well?”</p><p>“Ya we were just eating actually,” Eijirou pointed at the wings.</p><p>Mitsuki clicked her tongue, shaking her head in disapproval. “Those are unhealthy. You need good nutrition. Good thing I brought these side dishes for you to take home!” She unhooked the bag off her shoulder and started to dig the sets of Tupperware.</p><p>“Stop babying us! I have enough food!” Katsuki snarled.</p><p>“Shut up brat!” Mitsuki whacked the back of Katsuki’s head. “Don’t make me disown and throw you back to the orphanage!”</p><p>“Good! I’d rather have dead parents than alive ones!” Katsuki shouted back.</p><p>“What did you say?!” Mitsuki rolled her sleeves, storming towards Katsuki.</p><p>Eijirou swopped in between. “Wow, thanks Mrs. Bakugou! These look really good.” He pulled his thumbs up.</p><p>“See this is why you’re my favorite,” Mitsuki hummed, patting Eijirou’s head. “If only I had a daughter, I’d totally set you two up. Then you’d be my actual son!”</p><p>“I am your son, <em>mom</em>,” Eijirou winked.</p><p>Mitsuki cooed. “Aww welcome to the family Bakugou Eijirou!” She yelped as she squeezed another breath out of Eijirou.</p><p>Katsuki could only watch with chicken bones snapping between his teeth.</p><p>---</p><p>For Uraraka Ochako, her weekend was</p><p>“ARGGggghhhsffsfij”</p><p>Anyways, for Uraraka Ochako, she dreaded the end of her weekend.</p><p>The bruises and marks weren’t going to heal in time, and every part of her body was sore as hell in more ways than one. Wrists sore from her tight grasp, throat sore from screaming all night. She didn’t remember much of the accident, thanks to her new kinship with the alcohol, but the ache in her movements distracted into reminding her of all the details from the sex last night: the animalistic endurance of that man, the bite of her sensitive, the repeated throbbing pressures in her core, and everything else that stirred her thighs to clench.</p><p>She swore her cervix was a few inches more deep after last night, and she hated that she enjoyed the feeling a little more than she should.</p><p>She needed to forget about the sex, forget about <em>him</em>. She needed time. Because in a week or so, the bits and pieces of memories will dissolve, and she'll no longer have to worry.</p><p>Ochako tossed and turned with Mr. Teddy squeezing on her chest, and yelled, “Yep! Never doing that again! Right Mr. Teddy?” She held the doll to the ceiling. Mr. Teddy smirked, and Ochako frowned, even a bear stuffed in cotton didn’t believe in her.</p><p>She wished she could just stay home, skip classes, miss volleyball, just not do anything, but lounging around her home wasn’t going to do any best to avoid her problems. It was just going to coop her in more dilemmas, and so Ochako started her project to clean up the dirty mess from last night.</p><p>Refreshed from the shower - and her recovering debt, she was already feeling miles better. Ochako observed herself naked in the mirror. Her arms, shoulders, thighs, neck, and chests, all decorated in red and purple patches. There was one on her ankle too, and she wondered why he had to go through so much trouble.</p><p>Then there was the handprint, vibrant scarlet center of her ass. The red palm appeared worse than a floor burn, agonizing enough to still feel his hand. She traced the line of his finger, which was long and slender, poked the middle and “Ouch!” she seethed in pain, sitting was going to be awkward for the next few days.</p><p>She could only hope the man was stinging the same, but she doubted it. She’d be lucky if he felt half the pain.</p><p>Ochako popped her concealer and dribbled on the evidence, sealing all the scores and stains trickling on her skin. She arched her back, reaching the scratches and rub them thoroughly, rolling hard circles to blend with her flesh.</p><p>She poked her head through an oversized sweater and critiqued the rest of her art piece. She was quite proud actually, everything hidden to seem like no one touched her last night.</p><p>“Nice sex tattoo,” Ochako heard a jeering voice.</p><p>She turned around and met eye-to-eye with Ashido leaning against the door frame. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Then what’s that?” Ashido pointed at her neck. “You missed a spot.”</p><p>Ochako’s bangs swooshed around as she searched for what she missed. She craned her back towards the mirror and spotted a scorching stripe on her neck. “It’s from a straightener,” Ochako lied.</p><p>Ashido tilted her head. “But your hair’s not even straight?” Guilty. “Stop lying, I can smell the sex from here.” Ashido waved her hand, taking a step near Ochako.</p><p>Ochako sniffed her hair, “But I took a shower!”</p><p>“Honey, you don’t need your nose to smell sex,” Ashido drew the hair coat behind Ochako’s neck. “Your eyes on the other hand…” Ashido snatched the concealer on the counter as she admired the teeth marks. “Sharp. Looks like somebody had fun last night.”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s for me…” Ochako mumbled, her neck feeling the cool sensation of oil.</p><p>“Suit yourself.” Ashido pattered her neck lightly. “So who’s the lucky guy?”</p><p>Ochako’s eyes narrowed and she grumbled. “Some dude with some blonde hair...” With piercing red gaze, hot body, rich cologne, who probably met the 666 rule.</p><p>“Was he good?” Ashido tapped a last touch and closed the cap.</p><p>“Ya,” Word jumped out before Ochako caught up with her thought. “I mean no yes no I mean I don’t know I mean UGHH.”</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes.” Ashido stepped aside to soak her final work in her gaze. “Must have been one hell of a visitor in your desert.”</p><p>“Will you shut it?” Ochako shot her friend a glare, and Ashido shrugged in her collected smirk.</p><p>“I’m home!!” Hurried steps approached the two. Then a blonde girl with star hair clips peered at the door.</p><p>“Hito-chaan!” Ochako threw herself in Yachi’s hug. “Mina’s bullying mee!”</p><p>“Huh? What? No I’m not!” Mina jabbered.</p><p>“Mina why’re you harassing Ochako?” Yachi shielded her friend tighter.</p><p>“Ya Mina why are you harassing me?” Ochako stuck her tongue out.</p><p>Ashido looked at the blonde, then the brunette. “Hello? Am I talking to two same people?”</p><p>Ignoring Ashido, Yachi loosened her hold. “Ochako, why are you wearing a sweater? It’s hot out.”</p><p>“Ya Ochako tell her,” Ashido scrunched a mocking look.</p><p>Ochako rolled her eyes. “I..I kinda hooked up with someone last night,” she admitted sheepishly.</p><p>“Kinda? With who?” Yachi tilted her head, dangling her side tail.</p><p>“I don’t know. Hopefully someone I’ll never see again,” Ochako pouted.</p><p>“Nu uh, maybe fate will bring you two together!” Ashido twirled around.</p><p>“God I hope not.”</p><p>“Why babe? You’re hot!”</p><p>“Mina not again.”</p><p>“Ya Ochako, you’re really pretty.” Yachi gave her a soft smile.</p><p>Ochako dragged her eyes under her palm “My dance…It was so bad.”</p><p>“Aw can’t be that bad,” Yachi reassured her, rubbing small circles on her shoulder.</p><p>“I slapped him with my boobs,” Ochako deadpanned.</p><p>“Oh…” Ashido and Yachi gaped simultaneously.</p><p>“Who knows? Maybe he liked it.” Ashido wiggled her brows. “He rewarded you for it. Didn’t he?”</p><p>“Can we… can we stop talking about this?” Ochako bunched her hair. “I’m tryna forget here!”</p><p>“Okay okay, hey we should go grocery shopping. We don’t have any food,” Ashido suggested.</p><p>“Oh ya we need more fugashi,” Yachi nodded in agreement.</p><p>“And we need more mochi,” Ochako’s fist stamped her palm.</p><p>“Alright Neapolitan crew!” Ashido squeezed between them, her arms wrapping around their shoulders. “What are we waiting for? Let’s get ready and head out!”</p><p>“Can we stop by Muji on the way?” Yachi asked.</p><p>“Ooh yes yes! Yes please!” Ochako cheered.</p><p>“Ya whatever,” Ashido slumped her weight.</p><p>“Muji! Muji!” Ochako and Yachi together sang synchronously, linking their arms, skipping ahead in parallel, while Ashido shook her head, following them along.</p><p>---</p><p>For Kirishima Eijirou, his weekend couldn’t go any faster.</p><p>He just couldn’t stop thinking about <em>her</em> all weekend. The way she reacts when he pats her head. The way she laughs when he jokes. Hearts were practically in his eyes whenever he saw her.</p><p>Friday felt like a dream. Just spending time alone with Ochako. He didn’t understand why it took so long.</p><p>Every time she squealed up and down after a perfect serve, chanting out “Kiri-senpai! I did it!” he tried to stop every one of his muscles from rushing after her, hugging her, and patting her head good job.</p><p>Talking about her with Katsuki just confirmed his feelings more. This was why Katsuki was his best friend. One conversation with him was enough to figure out his emotion.</p><p>People always questioned their relationship, and Eijirou didn’t understand <em>why</em>. They just didn’t know him, probably. Yeah he knew his friend can be hot-headed, but overall he’s a pretty stellar guy once you get to know him, or if he lets them.</p><p>They were different. He knew that. Pretty sure that was the reason people’s jaws dropped when they were told he and Katsuki had been friends for nearly 7 years.</p><p>For those who knew, they caught on eventually those two could work together, fitting rather awkwardly in a tight glove. Eijirou was thankful that Katsuki tolerated him to say the least.</p><p>Eijirou was grateful he had a friend like Katsuki. Katsuki was always there for him when needed. Through him, Eijirou learned how to grow and build discipline. He probably wouldn’t have gotten into his dream school without his help.</p><p>Not to mention, the bro kept his promise like a champion. If you borrowed something from him, he marked his words and stormed into your apartment in the middle of the night like he said he would. What a cool guy!</p><p>Eijirou valued him, and he hoped Katsuki appreciated him, too. From the looks of it, it seemed like he did because he was waiting outside while Eijirou was getting lectured by a professor.</p><p>“You needed me, Professor Ukai?”</p><p>“Apparently a car was hit by a volleyball on Friday,” the blonde man with headbands and piercings crossed his arms, tapping his foot.</p><p>“It was me sir. Sorry. I’ll pay for the damage,” Eijirou closed his eyes in apology.</p><p>“You’re usually a good kid, Kirishima. I'm more surprised to hear than disappointed,” Ukai scratched his head. “First you need to go and apologize to the owner, and let the insurance handle the rest of the things. Also, you need to complete some service hours as your punishment.”</p><p>“Yes sir!” Eijirou bowed. “I promise it won’t happen again.”</p><p>“Good because you’re not getting off so easily next time.” Ukai sighed. “Well that’s it. Move along now.”</p><p>“Thank you sir!” Eijirou bowed once again before stepping outside.</p><p>Eijirou’s tense face warped into a grin once he discovered Katsuki was still waiting for him.</p><p>“What happened?” Katsuki asked.</p><p>“Got yelled at by your uncle,” Eijirou nudged cheekily.</p><p>“For the last time, he’s not my uncle!” Katsuki barked. “His hair color isn’t even real!”</p><p>“Whatever you say bro,” Eijirou whistled.</p><p>Katsuki rolled his eyes. “Anyways what he want?”</p><p>“I…I caused some trouble last week,” Eijirou shrugged bashfully.</p><p>“Trouble? You don’t get into fucking trouble.”</p><p>“Ahh whatever I needed to get some community service done anyways,” Eijirou said, smiling and stretching.</p><p>“Tch, must have been worth it.”</p><p>“It kinda was.”</p><p>“I’m guessing this involves the girl?”</p><p>Eijirou clicked his tongue. “Guilty.”</p><p>“Damn, you’ve got it bad, huh?” Katsuki lifted his brow.</p><p>Eijirou chuckled. “You could say that.”</p><p>They were strolling through the street before Eijirou started talking again. “Oh yeah, do you want to try the new taco truck tonight?”</p><p>“Sure. They better have jalapenos as their option.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t they?” Eijirou rolled his shoulder.</p><p>“The other place didn’t have one,” Katsuki said in bitter tone.</p><p>Eijirou nodded in his memory. “True, if not, we can get it to-go and eat at your place,” he suggested. “So after practice?”</p><p>“What do I fucking do till then?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Chill at the library or somethin’?”</p><p>“Ya whatever.”</p><p>They almost reached the volleyball court before a shout came from a distance. “Yo Bakubro!!”</p><p>Kaminari and Sero were in sight, swarming towards the two. “Are you here to play?” Kaminari asked, jogging in place.</p><p>“Hah? Fuck no.” Katsuki scowled.</p><p>Bicker and shouts were exchanged among his three friends, but Eijirou didn't listen. Instead, he looked around the field, trying to spot something brown. Then he found her, sitting on the ground, stretching, but something was off. She didn’t look too well.</p><p>“I’ll see you later bro,” Eijirou tapped Katsuki’s shoulders, eyes still on Ochako before trotting after her.</p><p>“Hey Uraraka!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song of the chapter: Woke Up late- Drax Project (if this song isn’t the whole chapter, idk what is)</p><p>Twitter @toastybbang</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>